Magician of Heart
by Saffire Blade
Summary: After Bakura lost the duel to Marik, Ryou was left to wonder the emptiness of the Shadow realm. However help appears in the form of a duel monster. Oneshot. MoBC Ryou


Hey everyone while watching the battle city epsidoes of Yu-Gi-Oh. I got inspired to write a mini series for Ryou while he was sent to the shadow realm. So I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

**

**Magician of Hearts**

In all directions everything was all black; there was no light to penetrating the darkness. The only thing that could be made out was the swirls and with mixtures of purples, greys, blues and all other cold colours. No sound was able to break the strong ice cold temperature of the empty void. No feelings of warmth and security, like another's safe arms, it was freezing and terrifying. There was nothing to touch, no floor, and no walls, nothing to grasp hold of. You could only float around the endless space for all eternity. Time seemed to stop and all was still

Suddenly the shadows started to move, wiggling through their hiding place. The swirls rotated faster, as if out of excitement and hunger. The silence was broken by movement and childlike laughs, not cheerful ones, but evil snickers.

The sound of heavy breathing was heard in the distance over the laugh, the combination of desperate chokes and coughs soon followed. In the distances was white, pure white and blue. One the floor was a pale boy like a fragile china doll, his clothes held the brightness of sky blue, not the deep sea, brightening this world. His chokes and coughs were soon followed by tears, from lack of oxygen coming from the abyss of nothing. The boy continued to whimper and shiver, reaching out a shaking arm in an attempt to grasp something, anything.

The creatures crawled closer, like starving men, their red eyes looking as Ryou's chest kept rising and falling at a rapid rate. His blood could be heard pumping from all directions increasing in speed.

Ryou made a weak attempt to raise his head, some of his thick hair falling over his eyes but still tried to see. Everything was all fuzzy though, he couldn't see anything, and he was having trouble hearing as well, sounds just kept ringing through his ears louder and louder. He tried to touch the floor but his hand only fell through the empty darkness

'Where is this place?' Ryou thought trying to make sense of the situation 'Bakura what did you do?'

He was replied with no answer, still unaware of what was approaching him from all directions, cornering him

'Bakura where are you' Ryou suddenly felt cold, not from this place, but the feeling of when someone was taken from you. He now felt inside and it hurt. More tears fell from his eyes but he needed to get out of here

Ryou's quivering mouth slowly opened taking another gulp of air, but there wasn't enough in this place and managed to choke out what sounded like "Help"

Ryou's head dropped after that and awaited his fate. The creatures of all sizes now surrounded him and wanting to get closer, but loved the smell of the boys defeat and fear. The laugh rose and rose as one was close enough to reach out to the fainted boy.

A tentacle like hand rose from its place slithered to Ryou's body close enough to actually touch his hair

The red eyes suddenly widen, from where the boy laid was a patch of pink light that started to glow. It began to cover his body with its warm light and he slowly began to gain consciousness. The colour mixed with Ryou's lavender hair, making it glow a beautiful purple.

The hand still reached over drooling with hunger at his rare innocence, but jumped back in pain from the contact of the hot light. There were growls of hatred, other out of fear as the light increased in brightness driving them back. Ryou opened his eyes and slowly pushed himself up, still not half there. Weakly he stood with knees shaking. His head hanged and his hair fell over his half lidded eyes. His arms swayed by his side where he stood.

The light suddenly took shape at Ryou's feet; a circle was formed surrounding Ryou's form in protection from the entire beast of the shadows. Inside the circle lines flowed making the shape of a five pointed star. Ryou looked down at it in wonder, but raised his head looking at the shadow monster crashing against what seemed like a barrier around him. The creatures would get shocked and thrown back, but Ryou was amazed by all types of creatures he could finally see from the firework display they were making.

Ryou finally understood where he was and hugged himself hoping the barrier would last "someone help" He managed to whisper and as if his prays were answered smoke began to pour out of the symbol he stood on.

The smoke continues to flow until Ryou couldn't even make out the light anymore, but was more in awe by what passed through

Someone's body was passing through the portal. It was a man that towered even Seto Kaiba. He wore a black leather outfit that clung to his body and pink straps were wrapped all over his outfit. On his head was what looked like a jester's hat, with matching elf shoes? This would have made Ryou giggle if not for the wrong time and place. His face was an amazing colour of blue and green, but Ryou was more lost in those yellow and deep red hawk eyes. Those black marking that decorated his face made him seem so mysterious and very handsome and so did his raven hair that fell longer than Ryou's, which seemed to be flying in the air spread out like an Eagle

Ryou was caught off guard when those eyes looked back at him, looking right pass his brown and deep within his soul. The magician gave a nod in approval as he saw the Millennium ring, before raising his staff over Ryou's body and pulled his back against his strong chest. Ryou blushed as the man's right fist holding the upper part of his wand firmly to Ryou's chest and close to the spell caster's hest, although Ryou was even more caught off as his other hand rested gently against his hip.

The spell Caster held Ryou against him in a crouched defensive position, his eyes daring anyone of those things to take a step closer to them as the shield fell.

The creatures glowing eyes met the aqua skinned ones as if challenging him, but not one moved. Time seemed to stand still as Ryou shivered seeing some of those red eyes gaze back to him with hunger

One made a jump and Ryou screamed, but the Magician was faster, he wrapped one hand firmly around Ryou's waist while holding the staff in only one hand now. He twirled it with ease before slamming the head to the ground; a bright ball of energy emerged and blasted them all out of the way. Ryou's eyes widen at the sight of them all being destroyed, while the man's red eyes narrowed even further.

Once he saw them retreating did he lower his wand, placed along Ryou's body diagonally again

The magician saw the monster hiss back but none attempted to move this time, seeing his warning

The magician's eyes finally left them and tapped the staff to the invisible floor. The light grew brighter and Ryou jumped as his body began to sink

Ryou panicked but the Magician only grasped him tighter having Ryou's arms restrained Ryou only cried as he sank lower and lower grasping a breath as his head went under, followed by his companion

Ryou slowly opened his eyes again, but quickly closed by the brightness. Ryou rubbed his eyes and tried to raise his head but it fell back to the ground.

'Was that a dream?' Ryou thought placing his hand over his forehead feeling himself drenched in cold sweat. 'The Magician of Black Chaos' he mused

Ryou's arm was suddenly moved back to his side and a cold cloth was placed over his forehead instead. Ryou relaxed letting the access water drip down his burning cheek

'I must be in the hospital' he figured 'How am I going to explain this one, I ran away and knocked Mr. Motou unconscious, only to end up back here. It's not like I can say, an evil spirit took over my body to help another psycho

Ryou slowly opened his eyes again, blinking rapidly until everything went into focus. This definitely wasn't a hospital, unless they're using black walls now. Ryou look around from his position nervously, he was on a large four post bed and the sheets were pitch black silk. There were also several pillows decorated around his head, either a deep pink or emerald green. The post of the beds had pink ribbon like look, spiralling from top to bottom. Green gem were also implanted into the wood, sparkling the room. Where had he seen that design before?

Looking around more Ryou saw most of the walls covered by bookshelves, all old and unreadable writing covering the spines, or one with no writing on them at all. They possessed thick covers for the amount of dull with the yellow pages crinkling on the edges

On the right was space for a desk with many scrolls put on special shelves to hold them. While many were sprawled across the wooden table, there were pictures and ancient writing on them but Ryou couldn't understand any of it.

Looking to the further to the right Ryou saw an open glass door, the curtain blew form the gust of wind making the curves dance. 'So that's where the light came from' Looking back to the left Ryou suddenly froze at the sight looking deep into those eyes.

Sitting on the edge of the bed was the magician; he sat one leg crossed over the other and his arms folded over his chest, watching Ryou with intensive eyes. The magician's eyes never left Ryou's frozen body unable to look away.

The spell caster unfolded his arms and leaned over making Ryou shrink back. He stopped waiting for Ryou to relax, but Ryou's eyes still looked as wide as spheres. The magician's stern look turned into a smirk, but only for a second that made Ryou wonder if he imagined it.

He moved further and rested his glove hand on Ryou's burning cheek. The glove felt nice and cool, but his body felt so warm, had he gained a fever while he was unconscious

The Magician's hand then moved lower down to the boy's bandaged arm, before moving away again. He rose to his feet picking up his staff that was on a its own stand leaning against the wall 'that's the design' Ryou thought finally getting over his surprise 'the Magician of black chaos' Ryou whispered in his head over again, still not believing a duel monster was standing a few feet away from him

Chaos walked across to his desk and looked over one of the scrolls and walked back over to Ryou, his eyes narrowing even more

Ryou shivered at that stare and tried to move backwards but hit his head against the head board. Ryou looked back at him scared, no terrified at what he was going to do.

The Magician held his staff horizontal, his other hand hovering over the head, and moving his lips to words Ryou could only guess as no sound escaped his mouth. The staff glowed and dimmed revealingly faster and faster before it was too fast too for human eyes. The Magician held his arm up, glowing the same colour as his staff and reached out to Ryou

Ryou jumped, pressing his body far away as he could, but the gloved hand kept coming. Ryou automatically held his arms up in defences, eyes shut tightly reading himself for the pain

A hand wrapped around his upper and he hissed as his arm ached, it hurt more than when Bakura stabbed him, but it was short lived. Ryou opened an eye and saw where the Magician had touched him, he was holding his bandaged arm and the glow was flowing through his veins. The hand was removed and only a huge blood stain was left

'Did it reopen again?' the wound must have, he probably didn't notices being too occupied with those Shadow creature and seeing this man.

Ryou jumped slightly as the hand went to his cheek, rubbing his fingers against Ryou's ever so slightly that made Ryou lean in to the touch. However his face was suddenly burning even worse, he tried to pull away but another hand held him still. Ryou remembered hearing that a fever gets worse before it gets better. Was this man trying to speed up the process? Ryou suddenly felt faint his eyes started to close as this leather man held him up

The Magician was watching Ryou with curios eyes; he was an interesting specimen, compared to other human's he's seen while in the human world. This boy was special, not brave like Master, or evil like Pegasus was, he looked like he couldn't even defend himself

The Magician's hand suddenly changed to another colour, which went unaware by Ryou. He felt his body slowing down and everything was fading once again. Ryou just let this feeling was over him, it was comforting as his body went numb. Chaos watched as the boy slipped from him and feel back to sleep. He picked the youth up once again before tucking him under the quilt. The Magician held the boy's hand until he was sure Ryou was in peaceful slumber. The Spell caster raised and walked back to his desk and sat down taking out another scroll to pass the time

Ryou woke up again feeling slightly dizzy 'Magic must have its side effects' Ryou thought. Remembering where he was Ryou pushed himself up and tried to get out of bed, only to be pushed back down by a leather hand. The Magician stood in front of him from out of nowhere. He ignored Ryou's surprised gasp and proceeded in pulling the cover over his body without further thought, giving Ryou a look that said stay still

Ryou didn't want to argue and nodded his head in response. The Magician seemed please and with a stroke of his hand Ryou saw a plate of food suddenly appear.

The Magician held the tray as if he were a waiter and with his free hand helped Ryou into a sitting position. He placed the tray on Ryou's lap and moved his cushions so he would be more comfortable. Ryou mean while was blushing at the attention, the moment he arrived he noticed this Duel Monster seemed to act like he was serving him, it might be from having to Yami/Yugi, but this man still seem to hold more power than a Master was meant to have. Ryou felt like he should act as the servant

Ryou looked down at his tray realizing his hunger, on there was a bowl of steaming soup. Ryou couldn't remember when he least ate and it seemed like he spent eternity on the shadow realm, so it was a good thing he was eating soup for the time being. Although why did he have this strange metallic taste in the back of his throat? (Baku: yum bloody steak Malik: that's just creepy OC: Unless you're part of the story, get out of here!)

"Thank you" Ryou whispered and blushed

Ryou ate and the spell caster just sat back and watched, which made Ryou nervous with those hawk eyes focused on him. Once Ryou consumed his fill, with another waved of the hand the bowl and tray disappeared. Ryou smiled and wanted to clap in applaud but didn't want to seem childish as magic seemed so natural to the spell caster

Speaking of the spell caster, Ryou looked back at his twin magician's hat and remembered how he called it a jester's hat. Ryou thoughts filled with Yami sitting on a throne while Chaos performed for him

Ryou giggled out loud covering his hand over his mouth and the ocean skinned man sat there an eyes rose watching the teen's outburst

Ryou turned away from his gaze blushing in embarrassment. He looked back at other's eyes and saw how they bore right through his, it made him shiver

Ryou immediately lowered his eyes and tried to start a conversation "Thank you for rescuing me…and taking care of me" but no reply was given

Ryou looked up and wondered if this lean man ever blinked. He nodded his head in approval as if saying your welcome, before rising to his feet. Walking over to the glass door he opened it letting some fresh air into the room

'He would make a good doctor' Ryou thought, his arm was healing faster and his temperature had already begun to lower and this stranger still kept looking after him. Something suddenly just occurred to the boy though 'Can he talk?'

"Err…um Magician of Black Chaos" Ryou called "I was wondering if you could tell me where I am" He finished before ducking his head down

The duel monster's eyebrow rose but walked over to Ryou sitting on the bed again but a bit closer than last time. He reached over and put his hand on Ryou's lap. Ryou blushed as he held his breath feeling a hand move around his body, only to pull out of his back pocket his deck.

Ryou looked at it cautiously before taking it 'He wants to play?' Ryou thought

The spell caster smiled as his confusion before taking Ryou's hands in his own. Ryou blushed as he was pulled foreword a bit. The magician made Ryou look at the deck before motioning to him and Ryou then to the deck again

"We're in the deck?" Ryou said trying to follow, but didn't get the logic

He nodded but shook his head right after, Ryou was half right

Ryou thought carefully Bakura mentioned something about monsters in the Shadow realm and the decks. The deck he was holding was his deck (well Bakura's since he used it more), and for each player there is somewhere for the monsters to be before they are summoned to a shadow game. He didn't have a Magician of Black Chaos but he knew Yugi did

"We're in, Yugi's card domain?" Ryou said and the tall being nodded

Ryou was about to ask another question but the monster released one of his hands to and put his index finger to Ryou's lips asking him to be quiet and Ryou complied as red appeared over his cheeks and nose.

The magician smiled at him before pushing him back against the pillows and pulled the blanket further over his body, he still had a bit of a fever so he needed more rest

Ryou could only comply as it seemed the spell caster was sending him off to sleep again. The magician rose from the bed and started to walk towards the door

"w-wait" Ryou called and the duel monster stopped in his tracks but did not face the boy "M-may I call you Chaos?" Ryou asked hoping to keep his eyes open for just another second longer

The Magician looked over his shoulder and saw Ryou had struggled into a sitting position. He gave a smile before it quickly faded and nodded his head. Ryou gave a sleepy smile before lying back in the bed, letting rest wash over him

Ryou had learned from the times he was awake that Chaos and the other Monster's had no reason for talking as they communicated using the same link he had with Bakura, so they had no use for their voices. Ryou was not part of this links though, so he could not hear Chaos talk back to him. Still he wondered, Chaos must still have a voice, shouldn't he?

Thinking back to his short time here, Ryou had seen many duel monsters outside the window, he saw some of Yugi's newest monsters as well. There was these unusual robot monster with either a North or South Pole on them, he heard about them once, they were the magnet warriors and had a powerful ability when put on the field at the same time. He also saw three nights, two men, one woman and they had symbols on their armour that were form a basic card game (when you get explain Yugi's deck, then you actually realise how weird it is)

Chaos would let Ryou read some of his book, only the ones that didn't have locks on and were English. They were stories of Magicians from before and there discoveries, history and magic. Ryou would think at first it was just clever made up stories, but why would a proud Magician like Chaos have fantasy books of them. Having fiction would only insult him so the tales had to be real. Ryou once saw some spells but couldn't either read them or were too complicated for him to work out.

Ryou slowly pulled the covers off of him and put on his shoes that sat neatly beside the bed, along with his jacket. He made his way to the balcony, he enjoyed watching what went on outside.

Ryou also saw outside that he was actually in a castle, like from one of those fairytales. Each monster in Yugi's deck must have had its own room that reflected themselves just like Chaos's room did

There were fields and forest as Ryou looked outside, and in front of him just before the lush forest was a beautiful sparkling pond, with flowers blooming all around it. Ryou enjoyed watching outside just to see what duel monster was out today.

A hand landed on Ryou's hip and he turned around to see Chaos staring down at him. As he rested his one hand on Ryou's waist the other waved a finger at him, catching him out of bed. Ryou giggled in response it was usually a game for him to see how long he could keep sneaking out of bed before Chaos would catch him

Chaos really did seem to warm up to the boy, he usually spent most of his days in his room until he was summoned to battle. True he was the strongest of the magicians but Dark Magician would always remain Master and little Master's favourite, he was only summoned to protect Master twice. The first was at duellist Kingdom and the second was when he left Ryou's side to help his fellow spell casters against the fight with Noah. True Dark Magician girl was still annoyed Chaos destroyed her, but knew as well as he did it was Noah's trap card that did it

He still felt unneeded by his masters anymore, but this child seemed needed to be taken care for. Someone to look out for him, keep him safe, he felt needed once again and was very pleased he could serve the boy well, even though it seemed he could easily control the child to his will if he pleased.

Ryou smiled at him before turning around again, no duel monsters were training today. Ryou felt disappointed, he liked watching the other Monster's training. Ryou wanted to go outside again, go near the pond and lie in the sun, but Chaos wouldn't allow Ryou to leave his room

Chaos looked down seeing Ryou's shoulder's drop as if disappointed about something. Chaos was now curios looking over Ryou's shoulder he saw him gazing at the now empty field. Chaos smiled to himself

Ryou squeaked as a hand under his knees and swept him up, while another arm supported his back. Ryou blushed looking up at Chaos who seemed to be smirking at him in delight. Ryou wrapped his arms around chaos's neck and looked down at the floor. He knew Chaos was tall but from up here, he was very tall 'How old is chaos anyway?' Ryou thought to himself

Ryou had expected Chaos to go back inside and put him in bed but was surprised by what actually happened

Chaos jumped onto the ledge of the balcony as graceful as a cat and looked down over the white castle walls. They were on one the highest rooms and Ryou looked into Chaos's eyes as if asking if he was going to jump

Chaos smiled slightly, he never showed more than a glimpse of a smile or smirk before it disappeared. Chaos nodded to Ryou whose eyes widen and hid his face in the other's leather shoulder

Chaos's eyes hardened once again as he jumped what seemed several feet in the air, clutching Ryou tightly. Ryou held his breath as he felt an uneasy pressure in his stomach as he fell. Ryou's fingers dug through the spell Caster material as he gripped the other. However before they reached the ground chaos seemed to just hover a foot off the ground. Ryou looked relief as he let out a breath

Chaos loosened his grip on the boy in his arms but not too much. When Chaos's feet touched the floor he started to walk casually as if nothing happened. Ryou was amazed once again by his not caring attitude and his brave manor when Ryou was around, like guarding a member of the royal family; it was really attractive in his opinion. Guess Ryou does like the strong and silent type.

Even though they were safely on the ground Chaos still his grip on Ryou not wanted to let him go just yet. Ryou blushed but let his head rest on Chaos' shoulder breathing in his unique scent

Chaos found a spot underneath the shade of the trees and sat with his back against the trunk and Ryou resting in his lap. For what seemed like hours Ryou sat on chaos's lap letting just relaxing. Ryou was surprised Chaos wasn't warm, especially when wearing leather in this heat. He looked around amazed at the grounds, unaware that Chaos placed his hand gently on Ryou's lap and bringing him closer to his chest

Ryou looked up and saw Chaos had his eyes closed, and started to wondering if he was really asleep. Ryou once again curious, had always looked at Chaos but he only saw his face for a glimpse of a second before looking away because he always caught Ryou looking at him

Ryou slowly let his eyes wonder over Chaos's features, even in his sleep his eye lids were not relaxed, always hard and not allowing emotions through. Ryou looked over the marking over his eyes, they did seem to make him all the more mysterious and those long eyelashes blended in with them. True his skin was torques and many would be disturb by that fact but Ryou wasn't, it seemed to suit him and applauded with his features. He possessed high cheek bones and smooth, soft skin. Ryou wanted to feel his skin but restrained himself. Finally his black hair was so untamed and Ryou liked it, it showed a wild side that Chaos wouldn't show to others, he probably only let himself loose in the heat of battle.

Ryou's eyes gazed back to chaos's lips, he felt a weird desire over come him. He had felt it for some time now but thought it was only admiration for the duel monster, but now he couldn't restrain himself, he wanted to kiss him

Ryou slowly moved it not wanting to go too fast encase he decided to back out. Ryou moved in closer blushing furiously hoping chaos was really asleep.

As soon as Ryou were a mere centimetre away from Chaos's his eyes sprang open and narrowed in a freighting way. Ryou had only seen that look once and that was when the shadow creatures tried to hurt them, other times it was just his usual self, but now he seemed very angry.

Ryou was unable to look or move away that one look from Chaos had him immobilized. Ryou's eyes increased in fear as Chaos wasn't moving either just glaring back at him.

Ryou suddenly started to shake tears threatening to fall. HE finally gained his nerve, quickly closing his eyes and pushed away. But before he could go anywhere a hand shot out and grasp Ryou's locks keeping him firmly still. Ryou refused to open his eyes too scared to look back at his angry face

When as hand touched his cheek he was expecting a slap, but was surprised as the gloved hand massaged his cheek. Ryou slowly opened his eyes and saw chaos's eyes had softened, as if trying to say he was sorry. Ryou relaxed slightly leaning into the touch, but one of the tears Ryou held back slid down his face and chaos started to worry.

He gently brushed away Ryou's tear and Ryou gave a hopeful smile in response. Chaos had both of his hand on either side of Ryou's face and slowly brushed his cheeks with his thumbs. Ryou meanwhile was blushing as his heartbeat increased and Chaos smirk at how easy it was to make his blush.

Ryou moved so he was more comfortable sitting straight up straddling chaos's waist as he kneeled but Chaos still towered over the pale youth. Ryou brought his arms up and wrapped them around Chaos's neck as he was brought closer.

Chaos gazed deeply into Ryou's eyes as he pulled him in closer. Ryou closed his eyes letting his long eyelashes brush against chaos's gloved fingers and let him take control. Chaos soon followed letting his eyes close as well and brought the boy in for a kiss

They just brushed their lips against each other first, before Chaos held Ryou's hips firmly and wrapped his other arm around his back and deepened the kiss. Chaos pushed his tongue into Ryou's and Ryou gripped tighter moaning in response. They tighten their grip on each other pulling the other closer and let their tongues dance together. Chaos soon noticed Ryou needed air and separated their mouth but still clung to each other.

Chaos moved to kiss down Ryou's neck and Ryou let his head fall back for better access. Chaos moved lower before tugging on his shirt to kiss around his shoulders and collarbone. Ryou moaned in encouragement loving his touches.

However good things always had to come to an end and Chaos gave Ryou one more passionate kiss before just holding him in his arms. Ryou let his head fall against Chaos's shoulder breathing in the man's scent.

Ryou threaded his fingers trough Chaos's silky hair loving how it felt like running water at night. Chaos returned to favour stoking his fingers in Ryou's long hair as fell, loving how soft and fluffy his was.

They were dark and light; two different things yet needed each other. Ryou always thought the dark refereed to Bakura but no, his other half was Chaos, not the over half of his soul, but his heart

They stayed in that position for a long time before Ryou pulled away curious

"Chaos?" Ryou asked

Chaos opened his eyes giving Ryou his full attention and bounced Ryou from one knee to the other making him giggle

"I was wondering how did you know I was in the shadow realm and why did you safe me?" Ryou asked letting his head fall against Chaos's chest again

Chaos looked up at the sky for a while before answering. He pulled Ryou up again do the boy was looking at him.

Chaos raised his left hand so it was cupping one side of Ryou's face, while the other gripped his staff. Ryou blushed into the leathery touch, loving how Chaos rubbed his check. Ryou let his eyes close, but as soon as he did images flowed pass his eyes. Ryou knew Chaos couldn't talk to him, the duel monsters communicated to each other through their thoughts, but Ryou couldn't do that so whenever Chaos wanted to tell him something he would show Ryou with images in his head

Ryou suddenly saw the world form Yami's point of view; he was talking to a black haired boy with green eyes and an earring with a die hanging from it. Ryou knew this boy, he saw him on the blimp but he didn't catch his name. But why was Joey in a dog suit? Whatever the dice boy was saying, Ryou didn't hear it, all he heard were Yami's thoughts 'My friends are worth all the games and titles in the world'

Another image flashed through his head, this time Yami is standing near a bridge and next to him is the river. He, Yami was facing Kaiba and Mokuba and to the side of them was also some he didn't know He can't see what's behind him but he knows Kaiba and Mokuba are standing their. Suddenly Yami's words wash over him 'My friends are in grave danger, and their safety is more important to me than anything in this world' with that said he ran off leaving the Kaiba brothers behind

Ryou opened his eyes and again when Chaos let go of his cheek, answering Ryou's question. Ryou should be flattered that Yami and Yugi considered him as a friends but…

Ryou however was not pleased and got off chaos's lap before walking to the water and Chaos watched confusingly by his reaction

'So Chaos doesn't care for me" Ryou thought 'He was only following Yami's orders. That's why he saved me?" Ryou felt hurt wondering if Chaos would have left him in that dark place if he had the choice

Arms wrapped around his body from behind but he didn't look up. Ryou could see Chaos perfectly from his reflection in the still water, his face was once again hard and mysterious, but now Ryou wasn't awed by it, he just wanted to look away

A finger underneath his chin made him look back at the Magician waiting for an answer

"Do, do you love me?" Ryou asked not able to look into those eyes fearing his answer

Arms only held his frail shoulders tighter in a protective hold, just like when they first met. Ryou looked into his reflection and saw Chaos's eyes lower their guard showing emotion, caring, compassion and love. Chaos turned Ryou around so they were face to face. Well face to chest. Chaos made cupped Ryou's face with his hands and brought him into another kiss. This one was more desperate than the last as Chaos realise what Ryou was thinking. Ryou kissed back as tears fell from his eyes as he held on tightly to the duel monster

Chaos finally let go to wipe away the pale boy's tears away as they ruined his pretty face. Ryou smiled back enjoying the caress.

Chaos took a step as he undid one of the straps around his arm. Ryou watched him curiously as Chaos walked over to him and rested his arms on Ryou's shoulder before turning around so he was once again facing the water. Ryou continued to watch silently as Chaos proceeded to strap the band around Ryou's neck. It was like Yugi wearing his choker except it was pink. Ryou looked back at his reflection and liked the gift blushing furiously

Chaos turned him around to have a good look as well before nodding in approval. Ryou nodded back, but imaging himself wearing leather was just embarrassing.

Ryou's knees suddenly buckled and he fell into chaos unsuspected arms. Chaos held the boy tenderly trying to figure out what was wrong, had his fever come back? Was it the sun's heat?

Ryou clutched Chaos's shoulder feeling as if he was being dragged away from him, away from his body. Chaos lowered him to the ground to inspect him better, but Ryou refused to let go of his hand, as if it was the only thing keeping him with Chaos.

Chaos's eyes suddenly widened as he looked over Ryou's feet, they were disappearing, fading away. Chaos opened his palm and let them hover over Ryou's erasing feet, but he wasn't sure what to do or how to stop it.

Ryou looked up at Chaos scared at his worried face and looked down at his feet like the Magician had and screamed seeing apart of his body gone. Chaos's eyes snapped back to Ryou as he stroked his hair trying to get him to relax.

Chaos finally realised what was happening, only moments ago when he left Ryou's side he was summoned by his master. Yami had activated the ragnarok magic card. All the monsters from Yami and Yugi's deck were summoned to activate it and together they along with Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl destroyed The Wing Dragon of Ra. However it didn't mean the duel was not over they had destroyed a powerful card yes, but Marik still had life points and all the monster disappeared before they could see the final outcome of the duel

Yami must have one that's why this is happening to Ryou, he was returning to his body. Chaos made Ryou face him and gave a reassuring smile, to tell Ryou everything was going to be fine.

Ryou stared back worried but decided to trust the duel monster, but was holding back tears as almost all of his legs was gone now. He held onto Chaos tighter still freaking out

"It's alright" Chaos whispered, while stroking his cheek

Ryou instantly stopped and looked at Chaos shocked, did he just speak

"Relax" He whispered bringing Ryou hand into his and kissed each of his knuckles

Ryou's eyes widen even further, Chaos was speaking, his voice held much confidence and power like Yami's did, but the same gentle feeling of Yugi's. True his voice was deeper, but it just reminded him of them. Only Chaos's voice was more beautiful. Ryou wanted to hear more words come out of his mouth, just to whisper gentle nothings to him over and over.

"What's happening?" Ryou choked out seeing his waist was following his legs now

"You're going home" He whispered back, but with a slight pain in his voice

Ryou wasn't happy he wanted to stay with Chaos, he felt complete with him around, he felt like he actually belonged. But he couldn't Ryou had a life back in his world, his father, his friends, school work and other things waiting for him.

Ryou didn't belong in someone's card domain like these monsters. He wished Chaos could come back with him, but that was being selfish. If Ryou didn't feel right being here, Chaos wouldn't feel at home in his world Besides Chaos wasn't Ryou's monster, he was Yugi's and he had no right to ask of this, not when the world was always in danger

"Will I ever see you again?" Ryou whispered raising one hand to the others cheek seeing as the other arm was fading now

Chaos looked down sadly at Ryou, wanting so much to have the boy for a bit longer, but time was up

"Whenever my Master summons me, then you will see me" He whispered before bringing Ryou into a kiss.

Neither one was letting go, wanting to hold the other as long as they could. They were unaware when only parts of him still here, but chaos would let go, savouring his last moments with the teen

Chaos's hands suddenly slipped through Ryou's head and he felt his lips touching nothing. Opening his eyes he saw all of Ryou was gone now, only a patch of fresh grass was all he saw.

Getting to his feet chaos held back tears with a stone expression as he picked up his wand ready to go back into the castle; before he walked away he saw a hint of white.

Looking back chaos saw a card lying on the floor, a picture of a woman wearing a white gown, with a heart on the centre of her chest. Wings were sprouted from her back; one was a soft leathery demon wing, while the second was full of lush white feathers. Picking up the card, Chaos stared at it with such caring eyes.

Chaos turned around and walked back to the castle staring at the magic car din his hand, the change of heart. Smiling Chaos held the card tenderly imagining the picture holding his lovers face instead.

"Duel or not I will see you again my Change of heart, as I am your Magician" He promised before disappearing from sight in a flash

* * *

I always felt Chaos needed a bit more spot light instead of being stuck in Dark Magician's shadow, so I hope any Chaos fans enjoyed this. Since we've only seen Chaos on a few eccassion I wasn't able to get any type of personlity of him, so I just went along with it.

Also this was just something new I wanted to try, so wasn't planning on making any sequels for this, but if you really want these guys to see each other again I just** might** consider it


End file.
